1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a mounting mechanism, and particularly, to a mounting mechanism which facilitates attachment of a storage device to a computer chassis.
2. Description of Related Art
Computers have been widely used in modern life. It is desirable for a user or technician to conveniently access internal components such as storage devices, expansion cards and motherboard for purpose of service or replacement. However, storage devices, such as hard disk drives, compact disk read-only memory (CD-ROM) drives, digital video disc (DVD) drives, floppy disk drives, and the like are typically secured in computer chassis with screws or bolts. It is complicated and time-consuming to operate threaded elements.